Many compositions, e.g., liquids, gels, and the like, are provided in bulk, for subsequent use or application. For instance, cosmetics, ointments, oral care products, and adhesives are commonly provided in a container and applied using a separate applicator such as a swab or brush. Alternatively, some containers have integrated applicators, which may include brushes, nozzles, or swabs built into the packaging. Some such containers are single-use, whereas others are re-sealable and capable of repeated use, i.e., until the bulk is fully consumed.
Conventional containers with separate applicators may be unsatisfactory because one of the container and the applicator is frequently misplaced. Moreover, commercially available containers with integrated applicators are generally difficult to use.